Ryo Main Story: Chapter 1
Episode 1 Saya: "Another full day..." Several months had passed since I'd come to the island. My research was fun, and I soon became familiar with all the nice people I worked with. I even became friendly with some of the island residents as we interacted more, and cleared up most of our misunderstandings. (I really am glad I came to this island.) ????: "Saya." I suddenly heard my name called, and when I turned around, the associate director was there. Saya: "Good afternoon, Director." Ichiro: "Have you finished your work already?" The associate director was a bright, interesting, and caring person. He was also popular with the other researchers. Saya: "Yes. I was just about to return to my room." Ichiro: "Then come with me." Saya: "Huh...? Go with you where?" Ichiro: "Never mind, just come!" With that, the associate director took my hand and started walking. Saya: "D-Director...!?" (He's always so forceful...) Ichiro: "Guys! I've brought her." When I arrived outside, guided by the associate director, Ren, Ryo, and Lionel were waiting in front of a car. Saya: "...Why are you all in here?" Lionel: "I was forced to come along as some kind of bodyguard." Lionel worked as a guard for our laboratory. I'd heard he was a Japanese-American. He was a quiet but trustworthy person. Ren: "Were you forced to come too?" Ren worked in the First Research Division with me and was an authority on virus research. Ever since I'd been a student, I had really respected him as a researcher. Ryo: "What do you mean to do, telling us all to wait here?" That was Ryo. He was also a laboratory guard like Lionel. He was always kind and conscientious. Episode 2 Ichiro: "Wouldn't it be boring, just us rough old guys going out shopping?" Ryo: "That's why you brought her?" Ichiro: "Of course! We've got to have a star for this kind of thing." Ren: "...Are you serious?" Saya: "Huh...? I, um...what? A star?" Ichiro: "You're our star, Saya." Saya: "What...!? The star? Me...!?" Ichiro: "Come on, into the car now!" Saya: "Huh? The car...!?" Lionel: "We have to move quickly, or the sun will set." Ren: "It's true. Let's go." Saya: "W-Wait a second, you guys...!?" Without paying any attention to my confusion, everyone climbed into the van. (What's going on?) Ryo: "Seems like you've been brought along without being told anything at all." Saya: "Ryo, where on earth are we going?" Ryo: "It was the associate director's idea. We're having a party in the cafeteria to promote relationships among the researchers." Saya: "Relationships...after all this time?" Ryo: "Well, that's the official story. He probably just wants to get drunk and have some fun." Saya: "...I see." Episode 3 Ryo: "So, we were all forced to come shopping." Ryo: "I guess we're supposed to be the packhorses." Saya: "So that's why..." Ryo: "Yeah, something like that. If you're going to escape, you'd better go now." Ryo: "Would you like the passenger seat?" Saya: "Sure." Ryo: "It looks like the backseat will be noisy." Ichiro: "Let's get firecrackers too! We'll need them to get the party going!" Ren: "Let's leave out all those unnecessary things. Just food and drinks are enough." Ichiro: "You're too serious! Broaden your horizons a bit!" Ren: "Y-Yes sir..." Lionel: "Instead of fireworks we could shoot off M92FS blanks..." Ren: "No, that's too dangerous." Ichiro: "Yeah! Blanks are good!" Ren: "Don't encourage him." It sounded like the people in the backseat were having fun joking around. Saya: "Hehe, this is kind of fun." Ryo: "...Is it?" Saya: "Yes. I like the lively mood." Ryo: "Hmph, well, it certainly is lively." Saya: "Let's see...desserts, ingredients for cooking, drinks..." Saya: "We've pretty much got everything." Ichiro: "Yeah, we sure have." Ren: "Don't you think we need some more alcohol?" Lionel: "Yeah, you're right." Ryo: "Well then, why don't we go to the liquor store?" Category:Draft